


Slow

by TheBeastly



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Some fluff shit, just a blurb, tiny little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastly/pseuds/TheBeastly
Summary: You like it when Peter is slow.





	Slow

You twirled the soft piece of silver hair between your fingers and just watched the soft expression on Peter's face. You matched your breathing to his long slow breaths and just reveled in the feeling of the skin of his shoulder on your cheek. 

Slow. 

That was something Peter never was, he was always going his fastest, his mind always going pedal-to-the-metal speed, and you didn't mind that, but at the same time it was the moments like these that you loved the most. The moments where you could just stop and just take a moment to appreciate how soft his hair was, or how the stubble on his jaw was just barely beginning to grow out from when he shaved it this morning, or how little sighs would escape his sleeping lips when you kissed his Adam's apple. 

Yes, you loved every fast moving fiber in his body, but you were most awed when he was perfectly still.


End file.
